


Just Like That

by sevenxhells



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenxhells/pseuds/sevenxhells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma reevaluates her life after receiving two unexpected deliveries. / Fluffy future!fic. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkysweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/gifts).



> So the original prompt (from my wifey) was pretty much just Emma, August, and Henry making a pillow fort and watching Disney movies, but it turned into this thing. It's fluffy and a tiny bit angsty. I also took some liberties with Emma's past, I hope no one minds too much :3
> 
> I own nothing.

The doorbell rang and Emma grabbed the remote, switching off the television before moving to push up from the couch, grunting as she readied herself to gain momentum.

"Wait!" August's head popped out from under a blanket suspended by a chair and the arm of the sofa. "Let me get it."

"August, I can answer the damn do—"

"No, you can't. Remember what Dr. Whale said? Only one more weeks." He scrambled out from under the makeshift fort just in time to prevent Emma from hauling herself up and caught her lips briefly with a kiss. "Now just relax."

Emma huffed and crossed her arms indignantly over her swollen belly. She hated being the one who needed help, especially after having single-handedly saved an entire town….

Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration. While she  _had_  saved them all, the truth was that if it hadn't been for the other people in her life, she never would have been able to succeed. And August was definitely one person she couldn't have found the strength to do it without. So despite her irritation at being coddled by her boyfriend, she grinned as she watched him disappear down the front hallway and into the foyer.

It had been a compromise, the house. One week after moving in with Emma and Henry at the loft, August proposed.

" _No."_

" _No? Just like that?"_

_Emma appreciated that he'd gone the whole nine yards for this; taking her out for a romantic dinner and then desert at their spot by the well, getting down on one knee…_

" _I'm sorry. I love you, August, I do. But I just can't marry you."_

" _But Emma…"_

" _I have been in too many foster homes with parents that hated each other more than I hated being there. I can't risk that for us."_

" _Emma, we're not like any of them! Please just think about it—"_

" _I have! And I don't want to ruin this. So the answer is no."_

_August stared blankly up at her, in too much shock to say another word._

" _But…" she continued, smiling mischievously and swiveling on the balls of her feet, "I know how much you'd like a bigger place…"_

_The lack of privacy in the loft had immediately put a damper on their relationship. But he loved the place; it was her first real home in Storybrooke and leaving it didn't seem like an option. But she also knew it would be the only way August would stop with the marriage stuff…_

"Where'd August go?" Henry's face popped up from the same spot next to the couch. "We're not done constructing the battlements!"

Emma laughed and leaned over to ruffle his hair. "He should be back any minute, kid, he's just answering the door."

As if on cue, August returned to the family room carrying a large package.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked and scooted forward to sit on the edge of the sofa.

"This…" August paused as he used a bit of effort to set it down on the coffee table in front of her, "is a box."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him flatly. "I know  _that,_  but—"

"For you," he added smugly, effectively cutting her off.

"Who would possibly be sending me something…" her voice trailed off as her annoyance was promptly replaced by confusion. She tried to lean forward to read the return address, but found herself impeded by the bulge of her stomach. "Ugh, Henry can you read it for me?"

Henry scrambled up and kneeled in front of Emma. "Sarah and Adam Berg, 1516 S. Cooper Ave., Essex, Massachusetts… who do you know in Massachusetts?" He looked up at her with his adorable inquisitive face.

Emma's mouth hung open for a moment as she processed the information and pulled Henry back against her, giving him a squeeze. "They were my first family. The ones who sent me back to the group home after Sarah got pregnant."

"Emma…"

She didn't blame August for what happened with that family. How could she? The foster system was a harsh and unforgiving environment and the chance that they would have been able to stay together were slim, not to mention August was far too young for that kind of responsibility. But he'd managed to find her twice, and after she returned from the Enchanted Forest, he vowed never to let her beyond his grasp again.

"No, it's fine." Hormones must have been to blame for the tears that pricked her eyes, because now that she finally had a family of her own, there was no reason for her to feel this much pain. She looked up at August and smiled weakly. "Do you have something to open this with?"

Reluctantly, he produced a small pocketknife from his jeans and knelt on the opposite side of the table. He sliced open the packing tape and gave Emma a quick glance before lifting the flaps. A white envelope sat atop a layer of newspaper and Emma managed to snap it up, tearing it open and pulling out the folded paper inside.

_Dear Emma,_

_There aren't enough words to express all that we'd like to say to you now that you're a grown woman, but hopefully we can start with "Sorry." It won't make up for what we did all those years ago, but we hope that you have been able to find your own happiness, even though it was something we weren't ready to provide._

_Enclosed are a few things of yours that were left behind. Maybe you can enjoy them with the ones you love as much as you did with us._

_Best wishes,_

_Sarah and Adam_

Covering her eyes with one hand, Emma let the paper fall to the floor and took a deep breath. She felt August's presence at her side a moment later, followed by his hand rubbing gentle circles into her back while Henry's arm stretched around her belly. She sniffed loudly and smiled, wrapping an arm around her son and reached out with the other to grip August's thigh. "I'm okay. I promise. Now let's see what's inside. Henry, why don't you show us?"

He flew back to the box, tearing the newspaper away excitedly to reveal an array of objects, ranging from ceramic knick-knacks to stuffed animals. He handed each one to Emma for examination and while she told an anecdote or two, nothing really meant much to her.

"Well, that was a fun and unexpected trip down memory lane…" August started, then slapped his hands on his knees and stood, "How about I order us some Chinese for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," Emma agreed, smiling up the man she loved and watched him walk out of the room in search of a delivery menu.

"Hey, mom," Henry said as he stood over the box, his arms gathering something from the bottom. "What are these?"

Emma's face lit up as he produced four VHS tapes in colorful plastic cases. "Those, kid, are Disney movies."

"Oh yeah…" he said, setting them down on the table. "Regina never let me watch them. She said they'd rot my brain. But the  _real_  reason was she didn't want me finding out about the fairy tales."

"You're a smart kid," Emma replied and ruffled his hair.

Henry took his time to scrutinize the covers, reading the synopses on the backs carefully. "Hey can we watch one tonight?"

"Sure, pick something out."

"Well what was your favorite?"

She thought for a moment, realizing exactly which one she wanted to see. "Actually, it was—"

At that moment, August strolled back into the room. "I just ordered the usual, should be here in 30 minutes." He plopped down next to Emma and, noticing the brightly colored covers, he leaned forward with his eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you have there, Henry?"

"Disney movies! Mom said we can watch one. She was just gonna tell me which one was her favorite."

"Oh, and what would that be?" He asked as he turned to look at Emma. The smirk he normally wore so confidently slowly faded upon observing the corners of her lips curl upwards into a small, roguish grin. "No."

"But, August, it's my  _favorite_!" She put on her saddest doe-eyes, batting her eyelashes up at him.

"No!"

"Please?" She leaned over to kiss him but August turned his head to the side, causing her lips to land on his cheek instead. She took the opportunity to kiss up to his ear, nipping at the lobe before whispering, "I really want to watch it."

With a heavy sigh, August looked down at the other movies. "What about  _Bambi_  or  _Lady and the Tramp_  or something?"

"But I want to watch…"

"Please don't say it—"

"… _Pinocchio_!"

August clenched his eyes shut.

"Come on!" She tugged playfully on his sleeve. "It's not like I'm  _not_  carrying your baby or  _didn't_ just get a box full of feelings from one of the families that didn't want me or anything."

"Ugh, fine," he relented at last, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We can watch it, but under one condition."

"Anything for you." She kissed him on the cheek once more and slipped her hand into his.

"Absolutely no singing."

"You have my word." She leaned in to kiss him properly, bringing a hand up to caress his face. He was the only man she'd ever been with who could stand up against her brass, and even throw it back whenever necessary.

Henry scoffed loudly. "Gross. I'm finishing the fort." He disappeared back under the blanket and August pulled away, looking at Emma expectantly.

"Go. Have fun." She grabbed the remote, clicked on the television and settled back onto the cushion as August dove enthusiastically into the blanket fort. He'd always taken Henry into account as a part of their relationship, and Emma couldn't have asked for a better father for him. Or the one they had on the way.

The doorbell sounded a short while later, and this time Emma knew better than to try and get up. August clambered out, announcing he'd return shortly, and trotted back with a bag full of delicious smelling food a moment later. He dropped it down on the coffee table and moved the box full of trinkets carefully to the floor.

Henry emerged from the fort to put the movie on and the three gathered around to watch and eat. Emma fought the urge to sing along, knowing that August was being tortured enough by having to watch it in the first place. He deserved it though. Getting knocked up wasn't exactly something Emma had planned on, and having their daughter constantly pressing on her sciatic nerve didn't exactly feel terrific. Still, she was excited to be able to do the mom-thing right this time and was overjoyed to have August with her every step of the way.

Henry retreated to the fort, lying on a pile of pillows with his head poking out to watch the movie. Emma settled against August, leaving the empty Chinese food containers littering the coffee table.

"You know," Emma whispered into his ear, being careful not to let Henry overhear, "this movie is giving me some ideas."

"Hm? What about?" August replied with half his attention.

"Like maybe I should use those strings of yours to tie you up…" Her voice was low and breathy; something she knew would make him crazy "…so I can have my way with you."

"Emma!" August scolded in a hushed tone. "Henry's here!"

She leaned forward just enough to make sure that her son had fallen asleep, his back rising steadily with each slow breath.

"He's out. Now about those strings…" She slid her hand up his thigh, causing August to grip her hand.

"Emma!"

She brought her lips up to kiss the corner of his mouth, then worked her way across his jaw until she reached his ear. "And I know your nose won't grow, but maybe if you trying lying to me, we can see what else does…"

"You now what Dr. Whale said! Any kind of physical exertion could induce early labor!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone. The widening of his eyes made Emma giddy and eager to push him further.

"Well maybe I'm ready and willing to take that risk. This baby's been in me for far too long." She kissed her way down his neck, stopping to lap leisurely at his pulse point.

August let out a small noise, but ignored her, focusing his attention on the screen. Emma couldn't tell if he was holding back disgust or arousal, but she grinned, hoping for the latter. Turning her attention back to the movie, she inched her hand further up his thigh, waiting for some kind of reaction. Despite the baby constantly stepping on her liver and punching her in the kidneys, Emma's libido was out of control and with such a handsome boyfriend who made her feel sexy no matter what shape her body was in, she really couldn't complain.

A few minutes later, she leaned back over to him, "Isn't it kind of odd that this was my favorite movie as a kid? I mean, I never would have known Pinocchio could make me come the way you do—"

"That's it!" August snatched the remote up and clicked off the television. "We're done here."

"I'm sorry! I'll be good from now on!" Emma pouted and watched him clean up the takeout boxes and stomp into the kitchen. Upon his return, she opened her mouth to apologize again, but August surprised her by leaning down to kiss her hard on the lips. "What was that for? Aren't you mad at me?"

August furrowed his brows and grinned playfully at her, taking her hand in his. "Mad? Of course not. I just figured it was time to move the party upstairs," he whispered against her ear.

Emma smirked and accepted his help to stand, pausing a moment to maintain her balance. He guided her up the stairs and into bed where she found herself extremely pleased that all of her teasing had a positive outcome after all. Well, three positive outcomes, to be specific.

Emma lay on her side facing August, attempting to catch her breath while his hands trailed along her back and stopping every so often to trace the curve of her belly.

"Feeling any contractions?"

"Not yet." She grinned at him, completely sated and utterly content.

"So tell me about Sarah and Adam. Were they as horrible as all your other families?"

The question caught Emma off-guard and she thought for a moment before responding. "No, actually. From what I can remember, they were wonderful. They were unable to have a child of their own, so they took me in. And shortly after I turned three, Sarah miraculously got pregnant. But they never intended to have more than one kid so they sent me back."

August leaned in to kiss away the unexpected tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Emma."

"August, we've been over this," she said as she wiped at her face. "You don't have to be sorry. We're together now, that's all that matters. And we're going to be the best parents this town has ever seen."

He kissed her gently before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her as close as he could manage. "You're damn right, we are."

Emma craned her neck to kiss him again, and then tucked her head under his chin, pressing her ear against his chest and draping an arm around his waist. Closing her eyes, she listened to his steady heartbeat and his even breaths while his hand moved to stroke her hair.

A sudden flash of pain hit like a ton of bricks across her lower back and she cried out, gripping August's arm like a vice.

"You ok?"

Emma shook with pain and tensed again as another wave overtook her. "Oh, God, I think it's time!"

"Okay… okay… Let's get dressed and I'll call your mom." August jumped up and pulled on his clothes, then helped Emma into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. After leading her downstairs, he gently woke Henry, who jumped up immediately and ran to grab the hospital bag they kept by the door.

The next several hours were a blur of pain and emotion as she screamed every expletive at August she could think of and then, seconds later, cooed to him the sweetest declarations of love.

When it was all over, when the visitors had gone and Henry went home with his grandparents, August sat beside Emma with his head pressed against hers, both staring in awe at their daughter asleep in her arms, fresh and pink and absolutely perfect.

"Yes." Emma said at last, looking up into his eyes.

Knitting his brows together, August studied her face, unable to register the meaning of the word. "Yes, what?"

"Yes…" She took a deep breath, "I'll marry you."

"Really?"

Emma nodded and his eyes lit up, pulling her in for a fervent kiss.

"I love you," she cooed softly as he pulled away.

"I love you, too." He kissed her temple before returning his attention to their daughter as she began to stir and open her mouth to yawn.

Emma felt as though her heart would burst, and while it was entirely possible that she was still high on pain meds, she was so deliriously happy in that moment that it didn't matter.


End file.
